Risa
by Queonda
Summary: ¿Por qué diablos se reía Tulkas al llegar a Eä para participar en la batalla contra Melkor, cuando para Oromë todo había sido un gran dolor de cabeza?


**Fic participante en el reto #8 Valanqueta Imperecedera del foro Poney Pisador. Derechos de personajes, palabras y lugares a Tolkien.**

**Palabras:1.198**

**Disfruten de mi querido Tulkas. (Imagen por AngelaGiadelli)**

**Queonda**

* * *

_"And the forest will echo with laughter"- Stairway to Heaven, Led Zeppelin._

* * *

—¿Por qué reías?— le preguntó Oromë a Tulkas un día en el que yacían ambos sentados sobre una colina empinada observando el horizonte imperturbable y oscuro corrompido por la luz de Illuin.

Gran pregunta. Podía ser retórica, incluso; pero no. Apuntaba directamente al día en que, durante la batalla contra Melkor, Tulkas había descendido de los cielos como una ventisca furiosa y riendo con diversión. Su risa aún tenía eco en la mente de Oromë quien, en su propia cólera, había considerado esa risa un tanto infantil e inmadura, aunque había dado sus frutos. Le era imposible siquiera concebir la idea de diversión en medio de una batalla tan crucial como lo había sido en aquel momento. Y eso le daba rabia.

Tulkas sonreía, sin embargo, con la mirada perdida en algún pensamiento distante. Rascó su barba dorada un momento, tomándose el tiempo necesario para responder. Por supuesto que no sabía la respuesta. Simplemente había bajado durante la emergencia de los Valar al escuchar el insistente ruido de batalla a lo lejos. Había sido casi inconsciente; la emoción de la lucha corría en su ser como energía propia, y lo arrastraba hasta el centro de los conflictos armados.

Encontraba diversión en eso y no comprendía cómo los demás disfrutaban de sentarse y hacer lo suyo. ¿Dónde estaba la emoción en Yavanna cuando observaba la vida crecer a su propio ritmo, o dónde estaba lo divertido en penetrar con la vista y los oídos en el viento como lo hacía Manwë? Sentía algo de tristeza por ellos. Los lamentaba por no sentir la misma emoción ante la ligereza de pies con la que él recorría las vacías tierras a la velocidad que su ser lo llevara, propasando cualquier animal e incluso cualquier Valar. Añoraba estar entre los suyos junto a los brazos creadores de Ilúvatar, donde había otros como él que disfrutaban dejarse llevar por la velocidad y la emoción de los detalles.

A la vez, estaba lleno de regocijo. Para empezar, se le había permitido permanecer en esa hermosa y vasta tierra a la que llamaban Eä donde las cosas que se habían dibujado en las canciones aparecerían y llevarían destinos diferentes y variados. Algo entretenido, sin duda. Pero lo que más había gozado era que el resto de los Ainur lo tuvieran a él ahora en gran estima por haber obligado a Melkor a retroceder, ese ser de mente negra que se había atrevido a hacer resonar su propia y retorcida canción justo cuando él intentaba distinguir lo que su propia melodía presagiaba. La interrupción abrupta y fuera de lugar que había dejado a su propia música detrás y había opacado lo que de su mente impulsiva surgía lo había llenado de ira, y esperaba el momento de hacerle frente a ese sujeto tan atrevido.

El sólo imaginar cómo podría darle batalla al más poderoso Valar lo había hecho reír. Fue entonces cuando encontró la fuerza dentro de sí mismo, ¡y era mucha! No necesitó armarse de valor cuando había decidido, sin siquiera consultar a Eru, bajar "armado" –es decir, llevando sus propias manos, ya que con la fuerza que poseían, cualquier arma sería insuficiente para igualarlo— y ponerse del lado de los buenos. Trotando como niño hacia una dulcería y con los brazos a los lados, Tulkas había descendido entre risas de emoción y deseo.

Cuál había sido su sorpresa cuando se había encontrado con el mismísimo Melkor intentando destruir las nuevas creaciones de los demás. Habían intercambiado miradas. Sus ojos oscuros le habían hecho frente a los orbes rojos de ira del enemigo. Con sólo eso, pudo saber que él sería el que triunfaría, ya que había encontrado debilidad e inseguridad en el alma negra de Melkor.

Lo había hecho bien, y lo volvería a hacer de la misma manera si se volvían a ver en la necesidad.

Peinó sus cabellos dorados hacia atrás, mirando de reojo las pieles que Oromë llevaba en sus hombros, y la impaciencia con la que golpeaba el suelo. Comenzaba a enojarse, tan rápidamente como le era usual. Se llevaban bien, eran singularmente parecidos, aunque con una diferencia: él veía la batalla como un juego.

Era un juego, realmente. Debías idear una estrategia para la victoria; la supervivencia del más fuerte. Y el llevar a cabo la acción planeada era lo más divertido. Es decir, ¡dejabas que la energía de tu cuerpo se concentrara en un brazo y se liberara al golpear el rostro del primer idiota que se te cruzara! Si los demás no encontraban divertido ese hecho, no entendía entonces qué podría divertirlos. Ya esperaba volver a cruzarse con Melkor, ¡para darle la paliza de su vida y que no se atreviera a caminar por esas tierras!

Cerró sus puños con sólo recordar su rostro. Oromë le echó un vistazo a las manos masculinas y luego volvió la vista a sus ojos. Tulkas se relajó, volvió a poner esa infantil sonrisa en sus labios y lo miró. —¿Cuál era tu pregunta?

Oromë golpeó el piso con un pie.— Pregunté por qué reías cuando descendiste a Eä para hacerle frente a Melkor.

Volvió a pensarlo. El cazador estaba por explotar.— Es un juego, y los juegos son para hacer felices a los que lo juegan.

Completamente insatisfecho, Oromë se paró y estiró sus piernas. Ya quedaba poco por hacer, la primavera de Arda brillaba en todo su esplendor. Tulkas entonces se recostó y colocó sus fornidos brazos detrás de su cabeza, con los ojos cerrados. Aunque pareciera irradiar energía, la lucha por mantener el mal lejos de las obras de los Valar le había consumido toda su fuerza, y ahora estaba agotado. Comenzó a sentir que el sueño le ganaba, cuando una melodiosa voz corrió con el viento. Lentamente, el Vala se incorporó y sus ojos destellantes captaron unos rápidos pies femeninos moviéndose en un constante e hipnotizante movimiento. Eran casi tan rápidos como sus propias piernas. Subió su mirada y encontró a la mujer que había formado parte de una de las primeras notas de su propia canción frente a Eru. Ella tarareaba una canción armoniosa mientras giraba, bailando como nadie jamás verá sobre sus pies descalzos. Con sus brazos libres en movimientos ondulantes y un vestido cómodo con aberturas a los lados de la falda— para permitirle correr, claro estaba— Nessa se mostró ante la mirada de los que estuvieran cerca, regocijándolos por unos momentos.

—¿Quién es ella?— preguntó Tulkas. Con la llegada tardía a Eä, se había perdido de algunas cosas que ahora parecían importantes. Golpeó a Oromë en un brazo para llamar su atención, casi provocándole una caída hacia el otro lado.

—Mi hermana, Nessa.

—Excelente. Hoy me casaré con ella.— se levantó del suelo, peinó sus cabellos dorados mientras bostezaba sonoramente y se dirigió hacia la bailarina. No le importaba lo que había pasado o lo que iría a pasar, en tanto pudiera unirse a ella por lo que siguiera en el tiempo.

—Genial… - Oromë reflexionó. Entonces, abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente y volteó con rapidez su cabeza- ¡¿Qué?!— exclamó, pero ya era tarde. Tulkas estaba bailando al compás de la Valië de piernas rápidas.

Y él rió durante la danza, y su risa le sacó una sonrisa a Oromë.


End file.
